Giving Love
by MissGoose
Summary: Rating M for detailed sexual actions! Vincent has defeated his depression and working hard. What will he do when he discovers Yuffie is taking a dip into her own pool of depression. Nothing a little fun, a short vacation and possible love could cure? Short appearance of Cloud and Tifa. Post Dirge / OOC
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. This is only a fan story written by an adoring fan of the Vincent &amp; Yuffie paring!

Vincent and Yuffie are OOC in this story, but I really wanted to have fun with this idea. I think it makes their tale a lot more interesting. The M rating is for the chapters after this one.

/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\

Introduction

Vincent sat at the bar in Seventh Heaven and handed his most recent customer the metal case containing the gentleman's gun. He worked as a gunsmith these days since Avalanche was through with the heavy battles. Their world was remaining quiet and everyone did what they needed to do to get by in life. With his demons no longer yelling inside his body, he was able to grow a bit on his own. The past four years did add to his age and for the first time in a long time he felt as if he was finally as normal as could be. There would no longer be the moments of watching another grow and die while he remained the same. His life would be just as long as his friends'.

"Vincent, what are your plans for this weekend?" Cloud asked as he clicked off the open sign hanging behind the front window.

"Nothing too big," he said then finished off the rest of his beer. "I have a couple of projects to finish up for next week, but nothing more than that. What are you two up to?"

Tifa gave a small smile. "We're going to see Yuffie if you'd like to come along with us!"

"How's the girl doing?" Vincent asked thinking back in time. She teamed up alongside him when he was presented with the battle against Deepground. Her hard work saved him a lot of effort. He would never forget the way she stood next to him with such amazing support.

"Oh, that girl is about the same as ever when you think of her girl side," Cloud said starting with a smile only to have it fall with his ending words. Tifa's smile matched along with her love as she thought back to her words the last time they saw her.

_"Tifa, I can't do this anymore," Yuffie said falling back onto the cushioned stool. It was the only open spot since Cloud and Tifa were sitting on her only couch. She was much too tired to drag a chair in from the kitchen. "What is the purpose? I get up, eat, maybe go out, come home, eat and go back to bed. I don't know why I am supposed to be here."_

"She's depressed and we've been trying to fix it," Tifa said tossing a simple bottle of wine from the store's fridge into her bag.

Vincent looked at his friends with confusion all over his face. Their young Yuffie was always the one strong enough to pull Vincent out of his trips into the darkness. It didn't always completely cure his sickness, but she always did enough to keep him fighting. He said his goodbyes to Lucrecia and woke every day with a reason to keep going. The friends he saw every moment of his life pushed him to keep moving. Yuffie had…Now she had nothing. She removed herself from Godo's life and lived in a pathetic wooded area at the edge of North Corel away from any civilization.

"Shit," Vincent said and pinched his nose. How could he be so blind? While he was chasing after the positives, Yuffie was falling into the darkness he left behind.

"She's not completely gone yet," Tifa said with a motherly smile. "Why don't you come with us? There's a good chance you would only serve as a benefit for our ninja."

"Yes," Vincent said. "I'll follow on my bike. I have enough supplies to handle the trip."

"What about your work you wanted to do?" Cloud asked with a half-smile telling everyone he was teasing their old friend.

"You're telling me there's another side to Yuffie and expect me to miss this? Oh, I've gotten over my problems well enough to allow greed to kick back in," Vincent said with a smart smile almost scaring his two friends. "I think I want to see what I can do about this new Yuffie you speak of."


	2. Blame The Alcohol

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. This is only a fan story written by an adoring fan of the Vincent &amp; Yuffie paring!

This is the chapter that welcomes the M rating! Sorry, this chapter got a bit out of control length wise. Totally worth it!

Blame the Alcohol

Cloud knocked on the front door of the tiny building Yuffie called home. It was the only door and Vincent was growing more and more nervous about seeing the inside of the building. The outside was built with cheap wood and cement. A building obviously built by the ninja herself and Vincent was afraid to think about their sleeping matters if they ended up staying the night.

The door opened and Yuffie gave a half smile to Tifa and Cloud. She noticed another body standing next to Cloud. When she finally reached the crimson red eyes of her friend Vincent Valentine her entire being froze. Many years had passed since she took the risk of leaving her friends. She often imagined seeing those red eyes again.

"V…Vincent," Yuffie whispered as she lowered her head to escape the hold his eyes held over her. She stepped into her home and pulled the front door back with her movements.

Vincent stepped inside and wanted to jump with relief. The outside of the home was nothing to look at but the inside appeared to be a home for a young lady. A young lady obviously without the desire to make anything of herself.

"It's been a long time, Yuffie," he said. His attention to others never faded from his abilities and he caught the way she took a quick breath as he said her name. It would be rotten for him to work this reaction to his advantage. But Vincent was not the same man she once knew. "Yuffie, are you alright? It appeared as if you are having trouble breathing, Yuffie. Do you need some help? Yuffie?"

"Stop it!" She finally broke and fell to her knees. Cloud and Tifa jerked their heads to see her on the ground. Vincent kneeled down on one knee only a short distance away from where she was shaking. "Why did you come here?"

"You're broken, Yuffie," he said. He reached forward and placed a hand gently on her cheek and waited. Once her face leaned into his touch he rubbed his thumb against her face softly. "What do you need?"

"I…I don't know, Vincent. I don't know," she said and tears fell.

Vincent smiled and moved his hand behind her head and pulled her forward to place her against his shoulder. He softly ran his fingers through her oddly, long hair and whispered in her ear. "I know how you feel. Will you let me stay so we can figure out what needs to happen?"

Her only answer was the way her hands moved to his chest and grasped tightly onto his shirt. No other words were needed to be exchanged between the friends. Cloud and Tifa expressed their best wishes and left their friends behind. The bottle of wine was also left behind for good luck.

"Yuffie, would you like some wine?" Vincent asked when he turned around from closing the door. She was waiting only a couple steps from where he stood. She gave a worried look over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't drank alcohol since we had the celebration for our win against Deepground," she said and bit her bottom lip.

"Then you will only get a small amount," he said and took her hand to pull her as he walked back into the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet and filled one half way. He filled the other with half the amount of the first. "A toast to fixing us."

"It seems you're already fixed," Yuffie said and raised her glass. Then she tossed the tiny bit of wine back like it was a heavy shot of alcohol. A tiny smile touched her lips. "I forgot how good Tifa's wine was."

Vincent looked at the bottle and read the name of the drink. Good Dreams. "If this is what I'm thinking only a couple more and you'll be gone. Tifa doesn't go light on most of her drinks named after anything happy."

Yuffie smiled and moved her glass closer to Vincent. "Hit me."

Vincent knew it wasn't wise to give a depressed person alcohol, but he planned to watch over her every minute of the night. He gave her a little more than he allowed for the first glass.

"Yuffie, have you been doing anything other than sulking lately?" Vincent asked before she was too lost to answer him.

Yuffie looked into the glass holding her drink and took a slow breath. "I tried doing a couple things to fight off this when it started threatening me. I tried to grow a garden but that required patience I couldn't find. I thought about stealing materia again, but no one really carries it anymore unless they work for WRO. There was a patch of art I attempted, but that started allowing me to express myself in a new way and kicked the door open. Vincent, I was there when you were in the middle of your own problems and watched as you stepped away! How did you do that and why can't I?!" Yuffie hit the top of her table in anger and buried her face into her arms to let a couple tears of frustration fall.

"The biggest struggle I carried was always holding the guilt and misery inside me. A part of those feelings came directly from Omega and Chaos. Once those demons were gone, it was a lot easier," he said and poured her some more alcohol. "I also had the help of seeing my friends and learning to be with them. I wasn't always one to talk to others, but having you by my side made some of those moments passable."

Yuffie sipped more of her drink and looked to him with her eyebrow slightly raised to play along with the smirk she revealed when her glass was placed on the table again. "I'm sure I gave you more reason to run than gave you reason to stay around."

Vincent shook his head. "You're blind to your own abilities, Yuffie. Your smile gave me hope in this world and your laughter often broke my own smile free. Yuffie, I could not have made it to the person I am today without your help."

"Vincent," Yuffie sighed his name and walked away to escape his sight. But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. She turned to look at him with slight worry on her face. "Vincent, what are you doing?"

"I hate it," he said and stepped forward. She continued to back from him until he pinned her to the kitchen's wall. As her body stopped escaping him, he moved to whisper into her ear. "Why are you calling me by name?"

"Vincent, what are you talking about?" Yuffie asked. She was finding it more and more difficult to breathe calmly. "This is not normal!"

"Oh, don't I know it," he whispered with a lick to her ear. He felt her body freeze all over except for the chill he could almost feel up and down her spine. He placed his hand on her hips and pulled her body to his own. The blush on her face was a welcoming sign to show he was doing everything right. "Yuffie, have you had too much to drink?"

"Not enough to allow me to say no," she said and took his hand. She pulled him in a rush to her bedroom and shoved him onto his back on her bed. She crawled on top of his body to straddle him and leaned forward to place her lips hard against his own. "But enough to be able to forget if needed."

Vincent reached between their bodies and untied her sweatpants as she unbuttoned his shirt. He wouldn't allow her to move the material off his arms before he was able to tease her with soft touches from his fingers. His rubbing grew as she gasped in pleasure. As he dipped his fingers inside he heard her let out a gasp much stronger than any he ever heard before.

"First time?" he asked. What he felt inside gave him his answer, but he wanted to hear the words out of her own mouth.

"I've never wanted anyone," she hissed and rocked her hips against his fingers. They continued to wiggle inside her and a quick moan left her lips. "Vincent! Don't stop!"

Vincent glared at her and slowed his fingers as punishment. "What did you call me?"

Suddenly, all the lights and knowledge to his actions filled her mind. She never called him by his full name. "Vinnie!"

"There we go!" he said with excitement and returned his fingers to their fast motions. Before she could come he moved his mouth to her center and dipped his tongue inside as deep as he could. She screamed so loud he was thankful she was outside the area away from all the other people in the city. The taste of her was amazing and he couldn't imagine a better gift.

Vincent let Yuffie close her eyes as she took in the feel of her first time before she started moving again. A greedy smile appeared on his lips as she tugged at his belt. The look on his face faltered for only a second.

"Don't hate me in the morning for this," he said when she caught his worry.

"Blame the alcohol," Yuffie reminded him and they continued their fun. Yuffie was allowing Vincent to enter into a place he could only dream about.


	3. The Best Distractions

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. This is only a fan story written by an adoring fan of the Vincent &amp; Yuffie paring!

More M coming your way! Enjoy!

The Best Distractions

Yuffie woke up and gave a soft groan to the new pain she felt all over her body. She knew pain was a part of what she would wake up with but the feeling of excitement and wanting to dance was unexpected. She couldn't believe she was gifted with such a feeling from Vincent Valentine. She looked down to his side of the bed with a quick frown to see the spot empty. It made no sense.

At least, not until she took in the smell of coffee dancing from her kitchen. A smile spread across her face. She knew she could fall in love with the man all over again. It's not like she ever stopped loving him anyway. She moved slowly as she stripped her dirty sheets to be washed. Love was not a thing she thought openly about in many years. When she stepped into the kitchen she fought to hide her thoughts.

"Good morning, Yuffie," Vincent said and placed a mug of coffee in front of her. The creamy color signaled his ability to remember how she took the drink. The taste confirmed her suspicions. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't really answer that. It seems I had a bit too much to drink last night," she said with a smirk and a wink. The first part of her answer was completely true followed by their created lie. But her true feelings were having a war in her heart and she was scared. There was no way sex could screw up a woman so badly. "What are today's plans?"

Vincent sat across from her with his black coffee between his hands. He shrugged. "We could take a ride on my motorcycle because I know you would love that. No, I think…"

"That would work for me," Yuffie said with a smile. She let out a slow breath. "I think it's the best thing we could do. It's time to pull me out of my coffin."

"Smartass," Vincent said and finished his drink. "Shower and get ready to go. Dress comfortably. Do you still suffer from motion sickness?" Yuffie bit her lip and shrugged. "We'll work up some code or something in case you start getting sick."

Yuffie smiled and rushed upstairs to get her shower and get into some fresh clothes. She ignored the pile of dirty clothes she usually picked off the floor to wear. Inside her closest she had a simple, green tank top with a black jacket. A pair of simple socks and tight jeans completed her sexy look. When she appeared in front of Vincent she gave a soft smile.

"My head is in a bad place, isn't it?" she asked as they walked outside.

Vincent gave her a guilty look from his motorcycle. "I can't answer you with anything solid. Maybe I have my own things to figure out."

"Step one; motorcycle ride," Yuffie said with a smile and climbed on.

"No," Vincent said then started his bike. "Step one; finally have sex with the little bullet I couldn't catch. Step two; motorcycle ride."

Vincent drove from her house and straight onto the road outside the forest she called home. They drove for hours and Yuffie never got sick. Her time being locked away appeared to have fixed at least one thing. The sun was shining above them but a few clouds threatened their peace in the distance.

Their journey on Vincent's ride ended when they reached Costa del Sol. He turned off the motor and Yuffie jumped off from her seat. The smile on her face told him all he needed.

"Now it's time to vacation until we want to go back to the real world," Vincent said and held out his hand. Yuffie took his hand and remained a short distance behind him as he pulled her to the inn they parked next to. "Keep up so I don't lose you."

Yuffie avoided the eyes of the few people able to see them walking in. Their famous status in the world was why she chose a forest for her home. It was hard to hide away in a city when everyone knew her face.

"I called this morning about a room for two. Vincent Valentine," Vincent said when they reached the greeter at the front register.

"Good day, Mr. Valentine and Miss Kisaragi!" the young gentleman said with excitement. He took out a couple of keys. "This room has one king size bed and a great Jacuzzi bath. A great place to relax." He gave them a wink and stepped away.

Vincent took their set of keys and Yuffie allowed him to pull her to room 108. He unlocked the door and she almost couldn't step into the room. It was beautiful with blues and grays decorating their large bed. In the middle of the room, across from their bed was a hot tub calling out.

"Oh, this is going to be great," Vincent said with a smile. "I'm happy I picked this place. I'll go out to my bike and grab the little bit of clothes we brought. Why don't you get into the hot tub?"

"I don't have a swimsuit," Yuffie said and blushed. Vincent shrugged as he left her in their room. She stripped down and started the Jacuzzi's bubbles as she crawled into the already warm water. The way the room smelled and the warm water surrounding her made her wonder. How far ahead did Vincent plan their time together? She leaned back against the cushion positioned behind her for her head. "I could get used to this."

A soft beep sounded and the bedroom's door opened. Yuffie twisted to cover her chest and looked at the door. Vincent walked in with two small bags from the saddlebags on his motorcycle.

"Don't look so afraid," he teased and set their bags on the bed. As he began to strip, Yuffie turned away from him.

"When did you call them for the room?" Yuffie asked and allowed her mind to drift off slightly as she leaned against the heavy hits against her back from the jets.

"When I woke up this morning," Vincent said joining her in the hot tub. He sat across from her as if he could sense her nerves. "Really, it was a shot in the dark. I hoped you agreed to go here because I had to prepay and no refunds since it was a less than 24 hour notice."

Yuffie closed her eyes and thought back to all the times she spent alone with Vincent. There weren't many times they were placed together when they first met. Well, they often got placed together but it felt as if they didn't talk a whole lot in the beginning. Yuffie always tried to get Vincent to talk and open up to everyone. When she realized his heavy reaction to his nickname, it stuck. Deep down, she knew Vinnie better than anyone else.

"What are you smiling about over there?" Vincent asked pushing a small wave of water towards her.

A small giggle escaped and she flicked her finger on the water to hit his face. "Remember when I began calling you Vinnie?"

Vincent smiled as Yuffie's words drifted their minds back into their timeline. He would allow her to keep talking because it was probably what she really needed at the moment.

"I knew you hated it!" she laughed and look to his face. "Well, I thought you hated it. Then I managed to catch a smile hidden behind your collar one time and that sealed the deal. You didn't love it, but it was the point when you possibly began to think I was cute. Hell, I was beginning to think you were cute."

"Cute?" Vincent gave a puzzled look.

"I was young," Yuffie said. She crossed her eyes. "If I liked a guy I simply thought he was cute. Cloud was cute, also. I even had a minor crush on Reno for like a week. That was a disaster waiting to happen. If there was a prize, I think you won sir."

"How so?" Vincent moved so he sat in the seat next to her. He pulled her over to sit on his lap as she answered his question.

"In simple terms, I liked you the longest." Yuffie leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. The kiss told him everything she wasn't saying. It wasn't a kiss searching for fun or excitement. It was a kiss hoping for something much bigger than he felt prepared to take on.

"Yuffie…"

"I'm not looking for a serious thing, buddy," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't think serious is a thing for me any longer."

"Why?" Vincent asked. He attempted to turn his head to look at her face but she buried her face into his shoulder.

"It's not worth it," she said and kissed his cheek. Before he could respond she turned her full body to face him and pull him from his questions. She was a little lost in the world but she could remember how to distract a man from talking.


	4. The Experiments Begin

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. This is only a fan story written by an adoring fan of the Vincent &amp; Yuffie paring!

The Experiments Begin

Vincent knew a mark would appear on his shoulder where her lips where working. He called her name and she moved her hands to his stomach so she could drag her nails against his abs. His body was ready to take this further but his head knew another matter needed to be settled between them.

"Yuffie, please," Vincent said giving her a small push. The touch of sadness reached her eyes. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Yuffie pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as she looked up searching for the explanation in her mind. She shrugged before she spoke. "There's no point for me to carry a crush. I don't really think I want to settle with someone and always have them looking at me with pity or false love. I know there are people like Tifa in this world strong enough to help others work through things, but they are rare. Kind people are rare and I give up!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Vincent asked and rubbed his face so the hot water would relax him.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked. "I've done nothing to you. In fact, I've given you more than I've ever given anyone else."

"I know!" Vincent said and let out a rush of his breath. "You are making me want to keep taking all you keep giving me without giving you anything. Damn it, Yuffie. I thought I was over it but I seems I was only telling myself a lie."

"Vincent." Yuffie covered his mouth and corrected herself before he could react to his name. "Vinnie, do you love me?"

"It's the only explanation I can find," Vincent said with a sigh. He sat up quickly and raised his hands in innocence before she could jump on his words. "Ever since I stopped seeing you pop in at Seventh Heaven you have been on my mind. I've always worried, wondered, feared and sometimes I hopped on my bike and drove around to the usual towns we went to in hopes of bumping into you. Yuffie, I have loved you since before we defeated Sephiroth and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

Yuffie didn't care they were in a hot tub. She jumped forward and joined their lips. Their tongues danced and hands traveled. Mummers of love escaped their mouths every time a kiss ended. They groaned together when Yuffie took a hold of Vincent's cock and guided him inside her pussy. Yuffie road him until he was close to his release.

"Get off," he hissed as he felt his body near its end.

"Never," she said. "I want you. I want all of you. Give it to me!"

Vincent grabbed her hips and completed her request. They both yelled in pleasure and folded into one another at the end of their love.

"How are you feeling?" Yuffie asked him and gently touched the bruise beginning to show on his shoulder from her lips.

"I'm glad you don't have a lot of things in that crappy house you own," Vincent teased while giving her butt a playful squeeze. "Will you move in with me, Yuffie?"

Yuffie ran her fingers through his hair. "Do you think we can make this work?"

"Honey, the only difference between us from this point on is everyone is going to know you're mine," Vincent said and pulled her head to his own for a deep kiss. "You belong to me and no one else."

"The same goes for you, sweetie," she said and rubbed her nose in a teasing way against his own. "When's round two?"

"Are we ever getting out of this room?" Vincent asked. He lowered his hand to the center of her body and she rocked against his fingers a short moment but pulled away from his hold.

"Well, there is a nice restaurant I want to visit for dinner," she said stepping out of the hot tub. She walked to the large bed with Vincent's eyes following her. She pulled the blankets down and got into the bed. Her fingers traveled to her vagina and began to rub her pleasures out. She gave him an evil smile. "We have a lot of places to experiment with, love"

"Oh, Yuffie, please," Vincent gasped at the sight of her touching herself and moved as quickly as he could out of the hot tub.

Vincent never would have guessed Yuffie would ever ride his motorcycle without getting sick, have sex with him in a hot tub or give him all he ever dreamed about.

/~\/~\/~\/~\

**The final chapter was a lot shorter than I wanted, but I think it wrapped up nicely. I hope this was worth**

**a read and a great review. Even a decent review. Hell, I'll take a bad review if you feel that way. Let me**

**know! Thx!**


End file.
